mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Fumiko Orikasa
|birthplace = Taito, Tokyo, Japan|nationality = Japanese|known for = |active = 1999-present|Agent = Atomic Monkey}} is a Japanese seiyū and singer who works for Atomic Monkey. Her record label is Geneon Entertainment. Shopping is one of her hobbies. She is a skilled dancer, and is referred to as "Oririn" by fellow seiyū and fans. Her blood type is A. She also performed a fair number of anime insert and character image songs. Notable voice roles Anime *Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple (Mabel West) *Ashita no Nadja (Sylvie Arte) *Atashin'chi (Mikan Tachibana) *Ayakashi Ayashi (Atoru) *Battle Programmer Shirase (Yoriko Yunoki) *Bleach (Rukia Kuchiki, Hisana Kuchiki) *Boogiepop Phantom (Saki Yoshizawa) *Chobits (Yuzuki) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Shirley Fenette, Ayame Futaba) *Dennō Coil ([[Dennō Coil#Characters|'Yūko Okonogi']]) *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series ([[Characters in Devil May Cry#Lady|'Lady']]) *Digimon Tamers ([[Rika Nonaka|'Ruki Makino']]) *Figure 17 Tsubasa & Hikaru (Hikaru Shiina) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Riza Hawkeye) *Gad Guard (Arashi Shinozuka) *Genma Taisen (Meena) *Gin Tama (Kyūbei Yagyū) *Great Teacher Onizuka (Azusa Fuyutsuki) *Haibane Renmei (Hikari) *Hell Girl (Inori Ujie) *HeartCatch PreCure! (Azusa Takagishi) *Hellsing (Seras Victoria) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Rumiko Chie) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai (Rumiko Chie) *Hyakko (Torako Kageyama) *Ichigo Mashimaro (Matsuoka Miu) *Inazuma Eleven (Aki Kino) *InuYasha (Enju, Sara-hime) *Jinki:EXTEND ([[Jinki:EXTEND#"Angel" Members|'Aoba Tsuzaki']]) *Jushin Enbu (Taki) *Kaiketsu Zorori (Princess Elzie) *Kaleido Star (Marion Benigni) *Kobato (Sayaka Okiura) *Kyou Kara Maou! (Elizabeth) *Kinnikuman II-Sei (Rinko Nikaidō) *Konjiki no Gash Bell!! ([[Brago and Sherry Belmont|'Sherie Belmond']]) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Meyrin Hawke) *Neko ni Naru (Kayoko Tsukimi) *Nishi no Yoki Majo Astraea Testament (Firiel Dee) *One Piece (Miss Valentine) *Pani Poni (Himeko Katagiri) *Petite Princess Yucie (Beth) *RahXephon (Kim Hotal) *Restol, the Special Rescue Squad (Mia) *Ristorante Paradiso - Nicoletta *Saishū Heiki Kanojo ([[Saikano#Main characters|'Chise']]) *Samurai 7 (Kirara) *Scrapped Princess ([[List of Scrapped Princess characters#Pacifica Casull|'Pacifica Casull']]) *Shōnen Onmyōji (Kazane) *Shingetsutan Tsukihime ([[Ciel (Tsukihime)|'Ciel']]) *Stellvia of the Universe (Yayoi Fujisawa) *Stratos 4 (Karin Kikuhara) *Telepathy Shōjo Ran (Momoko Ōhara) *The Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of Uruk (Kaaya) *Tokko (Sakura Rokujo) *Vampire Knight (Shizuka Hiou) *Vandread (Meia Gisborn) *Vandread: The Second Stage (Meia Gisborn) *Xam'd: Lost Memories ([[List of Xam'd: Lost Memories characters|'Haru Nishimura']]) OVAs *Hellsing Ultimate (Seras Victoria) *Hourglass of Summer (Ligene/Lee Jane) *SaiKano: Another Love Song (Chise) *Saint Seiya: Hades - Chapter Sanctuary (Saori Kido/Athena) *Saint Seiya: Hades - Chapter Inferno - 1st part (Saori Kido/Athena) *Saint Seiya: Hades - Chapter Inferno - 2nd part (Saori Kido/Athena) *Saint Seiya: Hades - Chapter Elysion (Saori Kido/Athena) *Stratos 4: Return to Base (Karin Kikuhara) *Stratos 4: Advance (Karin Kikuhara) *Stratos 4: Advance Kanketsu Hen (Karin Kikuhara) *Strawberry Marshmallow (Miu Matsuoka) Films *Bleach: Memories of Nobody (Rukia Kuchiki) *Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion (Rukia Kuchiki) *Bleach: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name (Rukia Kuchiki) *Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers (Ruki Makino) *Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon (Ruki Makino) *Dōbutsu no Mori (Sally the Elephant) *Millennium Actress (young Chiyoko Fujiwara) *Naruto: Shippūden the Movie (Miroku) *Pokémon Heroes (Bianca) *InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (Asagi) Video games *''Bleach: Heat the Soul'' series (Rukia Kuchiki) *''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII'' (Shelke the Transparent) *''Eternal Sonata'' (Princess Serenade) *''Hourglass of Summer'' (Ligene/Lee Jane) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell'' series (Sherry) *''Luminous Arc'' (Cecille) *''Street Fighter IV'' (Chun-Li) *''Suikoden V'' (Miakis) *''Symphonic Rain'' (Liselsia Cesarini) *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom'' (Chun-Li) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Prince of the Dawn'' (Riza Hawkeye) Tokusatsu *Mirai Sentai Timeranger (Time Robota) Dubbing *She's All That (Laney Boggs) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (Nora Easton) *High School Musical (Gabriella Montez) *Along Came Polly (Polly Prince) Discography Singles Album External links *Fumiko Orikasa (Official website at Geneon record label) * ar:فميكو أوريكاسا cv:Фумико Орикаса de:Fumiko Orikasa es:Fumiko Orikasa fr:Fumiko Orikasa ko:오리카사 후미코 it:Fumiko Orikasa ms:Fumiko Orikasa ja:折笠富美子 pt:Fumiko Orikasa ru:Орикаса, Фумико tl:Fumiko Orikasa uk:Орікаса Фуміко zh:折笠富美子 Category:1974 births Category:People from Tokyo Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society Category:Atomic Monkey